No puedo amarte mas
by Nozomi-chan1911
Summary: TANTO TIEMPO ENAMORAD@ DE EL/ELLA YA NO PUEDO AMARTE MAS ME DUELE VERTE CON OTR@ Y QUISIERA ESTAR CONTIGO ABRAZARTE, QUERERTE, BESARTE PERO ESTAS CON ESA PERSONA ESTE SENTIMIENTO SURGIO DESDE HACE MUCHO Y TU NO TE DABAS CUENTA YO NO PUEDO AMARTE MAS.


Bienvenidos

Kaoru-Bellota

Momoko-Bombon

Miyako-Burbuja

Makoto-Boomer

Masaru-Brick

Kojiro-Butch

* * *

ESCUCHA DREAM HIGH

En una preparatoria habia una asamblea para los de tercer grado pues hiba ser su ultimo año. En la asamblea habia 6 chicos todos dispersos

La primera era Kaoru Matsubara (Bellota) chica no popular, pero atletica en secreto era muy buena en los deportes mas no lo demostraba en la escuela. Su actitud era ignorante no se juntaba con nadie y no era tan femenina, mas si siente un sentimiento hacia un chico mas no lo sentada hasta atras sin tomar importancia al asunto

Kojiro Saotome (Butch)un chico super popular entre las chicas y tambien por lo deportista que era, era el capitan del equipo de futbol. El se llevaba bien con todos, a exepcion de los chicos presumidos. Estaba sentado a unas 3 filas adelante de Kaoru con su novia se llamaba Misa una chica amable y buena gente. Kaoru y Kojiro hiban en el mismo grupo 3-b.

Miyako Gotokuji (Burbuja) chica tambien popular amiga de Kojiro ella hiba en otro grupo en el 3-a, era una chica tierna y amable se llevaba bien con todos. Estaba con su novio Otani el era algo arrogante con su popularidad y aveces trataba mal a los no populares.

Makoto Tukuji (Boomer) el no era popular era muy tranquilo en realidad le gustaba el arte y era muy buen dibujante el se llevaba con algunos del salon el estaba escuchando la asamblea y miraba a Miyako con una pequeña sonrisa triste pues el estaba enamorado de ella. El tambien hiba en el salon de Miyako

Momoko Akatsutsumi (Bombon) ella no era popular pero no era olvidada ella era una chica inteligente de las mejores calificaciones siempre salia en el cuadro de honor ella hiba en el 3-c estaba sentada poniendo atencion junto a ella estaba su novio Dexter que tambien era inteligente y algo arrogante con su inteligencia.

Masaru Tendo (Brick) tambien un chico popular por lo guapo que era mas no tenia novia era algo frio tambien era de los mejores estudiantes el era amigo de Dexter y Momoko, aunque el tenia un sentimiento hacia Momoko mas no lo demostraba por su amigo Dexter.

ESCUCHA PHOTOGRAPH DE ED SHEERAN

La asamblea había terminado Kaoru que no supo de lo que habían dicho ahí solo camino hacia la parada de autobuses y se subió y empezó a escuchar música con los audífonos puestos estaba recargada sobre la ventana y solo miraba todo los centros, las plazas, las tiendas comerciales, fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco pensando en una persona.

Kojiro que habia salido de la prepa y tomo el autobus hacia las canchas de futbol de una academia para ir a entrenar solo pues aveces le gustaba estar solo al llegar vio a una chica dominando el balon de una manera muy buena e incluso penso que lo superaba el se acerco al reconocer a la chica y pues el estaba sorprendido de como practicaba

Kojiro: te gusta venir a entrenar sola-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, ella al escuchar la voz del chico se sonrojo se volteo a verlo un poco con el cabello que algo le tapaba la cara

Kaoru: si y ya me voy-dijo para irse y pasar a lado de el, el la detiene

Kojiro: no quédate esta bien- dijo sonriendo ella al ver esa sonrisa se decia mentalmente no sonrías pero lo había hecho, ella se soltó del agarre y se fue caminado tranquila

Kaoru: no tengo cosas que hacer- dijo al llegar a la puerta.

Kojiro:mmm Kaoru es algo timida o le caere mal?-pensaba y se preguntaba a la vez

Kaoru:odio que sonrias me haces enomorarme mas y lo que quiero es olvidarme de ti aparte tienes novia y ella si es bonita y femenina no como yo toda horrible-pensaba con una lagrima que rodaba su cachete se la limpio enseguida pues estaba en el autobus aparte alguien se habia sentado a lado de ella

Makoto: que te sucede?- pregunto pues se dio cuenta de que ella estaba llorando

Kaoru:te conosco?- dijo sin mirarlo

Makoto: tu a mi no pero yo te he visto en la prepa y aveces he hido a verte en partidos

Kaoru: aah- expreso

Makoto: por que no juegas en la escuela, juegas bien y tal vez te arias popular

Kaoru: no me interesa ser popular- dijo ahora mirandolo

Makoto: ooh soy Makoto creo que te llamas Kaoru no?-dijo con cara dudosa

Kaoru: si soy Kaoru

Makoto: bueno adios voy a escuela de dibujo y esta es mi parada nos vemos

Kaoru: si adios- dijo sonriendo

Makoto bajo del camion y se dirijia hacia su escuela de dibujo

Maestra: bien chicos hoy abra una alumna nueva ella es Miyako Gotokuji- dijo a lo cual Makoto al oir ese nombre se puso nervioso- Miyako por favor sientate con Makoto, lo siento Makoto tienes ahora compañera de trabajo

Miyako: hola Makoto-dijo feliz mientras se sentaba al lado de el- entonces siempre trabajas solo

Makoto: pues si esque aveces prefiero eso-dijo nervioso y sonriente

Miyako: podras trabajar con migo?-dijo culpable pues se dio cuenta de que el no le gustaba trabajar con personas

Makoto: claro esta genial- dijo nervioso aun

Miyako: genial!-dijo empezando a trabajar con Makoto el sin duda estaba nervioso con ella y tan cerca y pues le explicaba como hacer algunas cosas, Miyako se reia de algunas cosas que decia Makoto y pues Makoto sonrojado aunque trataba de en eso va al baño y deja su cuaderno algo a la vista, Miyako le llamo la atencion el cuaderno y empezo a ver y vio que habia dibujos de ella, ella sin duda alguna se sonrojo y admiraba la forma de dibujar de Makoto pues sin duda era muy hermoso ella vio que venia Makoto y dejo el cuaderno en su lugar.

Makoto: bien sigamos-dijo pero en eso sono el timbre que era el fin de clase- oooh

Miyako: bueno nos vemos mañana Makoto me gusto pasarla contigo-dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y se hiba

Makoto:a mi tambien me gusto pasarla contigo- penso sonrojado y empezaba a agarrar sus cosas

Miyako subio a su auto y lo encendio y penso-por que no le dijo Makoto que si quiere que lo lleve a su casa- dicho esto salio y se fue en busca de Makoto pero al entrar al salon no estaba-ooh- dijo triste- bueno mañana le dire-dicho este se fue a su casa.

Masaru estaba haciendo un experimento junto con Dexter ambos muy concentrados, en eso llego Momoko con comida para su novio y Masaru.

Momoko: hola amor-dijo mientras le daba un beso corto a Dexter- les traje comida salgamos a comer.

Dexter: lo siento linda esque estaba apunto de irme esque mi papa dijo que llegara temprano por hoy aria algo importante

Momoko: enserio?-dijo triste

Dexter: si lo siento linda- dijo mientras le daba otro beso y se hiba dejando Masaru y Momoko solos

Momoko: si adios-dijo cuando desaparecio de su vista

Masaru: yo tambien me voy- dijo agarrando su chaqueta pues no queria estar con ella

Momoko: que? porque mi mejor amigo y mi novio se van?-dijo haciendo un puchero

Masaru: lo siento-dijo con cara seria

Momoko: vamos Masaru dime a donde iras

Masaru: pu..pues ire...-dijo algo nervioso

Momoko: ajaaa!-grito y lo apunto- lo sabia no tienes planes bien vamos a la heladeria

Masaru: pero...esta bien-dijo pues Momoko puso cara de suplica tierna

Momoko: vamos pues!-dijo para salir a la heladeria estaban en las bancas del parque comiendo el helado-y dime Masaru quien te gusta?, nunca te oigo hablar de eso-dijo suplicando por saber eso

Masaru: nadie-dijo cortante

Momoko: que pasa tu eres super popular con las chicas deve haber alguien dimeee!-dijo con sus pucheros

Masaru: si pero todas son acosadoras-dijo terminando su helado- hiras con Dexter al baile de graduacion?

Momoko:si por su puesto-dijo sonrojada y feliz

Masaru: aaah que bien-dijo para levantarse-ya me voy tengo que estudiar-dijo ya para irse

Momoko: si esta bien adios Masaru!-dijo para irse tambien

ESCUCHA YOURE BEATIFUL WITHOUT WORDS

Kaoru estaba ya llendose a las canchas de fútbol y estaba praticando y valla que lo hacia bien era muy buena en el futbol daba buenas patadas al balon y a largas distancias sin duda anotaba goles. Kaoru no sabia que alguien la observaba desde hace mucho tiempo y si se dio cuenta fue por que se sento un momento para descazar.

Kaoru: sal de ahi-dijo fria

Kojiro: waaah eres muy buena deportista por que no entras al equipo ganariamos- dijo sentandose al lado de ella

Kaoru: no gracias, por mi pierdan-dijo mirando a otro lado

Kojiro: ooh jeje-dijo nervioso

Kaoru: bien adios- dijo parandose para irse

Kojiro: no te vallas!-grito algo alto, Kaoru se sonrojo por oir eso- porfa quedate quisiera que fueramos amigos-dijo sonriendo

Kaoru: no gracias-dijo para salir-por que amigos yo..yo te...- pensaba triste

Kojiro: o no!- dijo para agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia el, y el se dio cuenta que tenia un estomago plano y que tenia curvas mas nunca se notaba pues siempre traia ropa olgada que la hacia ver plana, y no solo eso tambien se dio cuenta de lo bonita que se podia ver de cerca su cabello cedoso y corto, sus ojos verdes con esas pestañas largas y con esos labios color cereza que por sierto no tenia ninguna capa de pintura, natural era simplemente hermosa- eres muy bonita-dijo muy bajo lo cual si fue audible para Kaoru, ella solo lo empujo y se fue corriendo de ahi dejando solo a el.

Kojiro: que rayos por que dije eso?-dijo sonrojado y extrañado-yo tengo novia debo respetarla-se dijo asi mismo.

Kaoru: solo estoy soñando el tiene novia-se decia asi misma para luego subir al autobus

Makoto estaba en el autobus y en eso vio a Kaoru que se habia sentado al lado de el

Kaoru: no te a pasado enamorarte...

Makoto: de la persona equivocada?, si y ati?-dijo levantando una ceja

Kaoru: si, Makoto-dijo mientras se trataba de dormir

Makoto: duerme bien-dijo sonriendo

Makoto:hola Miyako-dijo mientras se sentaba con ella

Miyako: hola Makoto, oyes hoy quisieras que te lleve a tu casa

Makoto: em es necesario?-dijo extrañado

Miyako: Makoto me podias dar tu mochila-dijo a lo cual el se puso nervioso

Makoto: em no-dijo a lo cual Miyako agarro la mochila y vio que no estaba la libreta que buscaba

Miyako: donde esta?-dijo mirandolo a la cara, a lo cual ella vio una cara sonrojada levemente con su cabello rubio entre peinado y alvoratodo sus ojos azules simplemente hermoso-Makoto es muy lindo, Miyako tu tienes novio shu shu Makoto-penso Miyako sonrojada- olvidalo jeje-dijo sonrojada mirando a otro lado

Makoto: esta bien auque no entiendo nada...oyes Miyako mira te hice un dibujo-era un dibujo de ella mirando hacia el oceano

Miyako: es muy lindo, gracias-dijo mirando el dibujo y lo guardaba en una carpeta.

Makoto y Miyako dibujaban y practicaban retrazos sin darse cuenta las dos horas pasaron rapido Miyako solo veia esto divertido pues Makoto aveces ella lo veia sonrojado

Miyako: bueno adios Makoto nos vemos mañana

Makoto: si adios hasta mañana

Momoko: aaah que bien que quisiste venir con migo por el pastelillo Dexter esta muy ocupado dijo que lo estaria ahora mas por que su papa lo esta precionando para que se aga cargo de la empresa- decia Momoko comiendo un pastelillo de chocolate el mismo que comia Masaru

Masaru: si esta bien-dijo comiendo el pastelillo

Momoko: oooh! Masaru con quien iras a la graduacion?-dijo curiosa

Masaru: apoco afuerzas devo irme con pareja-dijo fastidiado

Momoko: pues no pero...-fue interrupida

Masaru: Momoko no hables por favor-dijo algo serio

Momoko: si esta bien disculpa, Masaru has cambiado antes si eres algo serio pero antes platicabas mucho conmigo y ahora no es asi te pasa algo realmente dime Masaru-dijo dando aires de confianza

Masaru: no pasa nada, si?-dijo sonriendo a Momoko, ella por su parte se sorprendio pues tenia tiempo que no habia visto a Masaru sonreir

Momoko: me encanta cuando sonries-dijo sonriendo, Masaru se sonrojo y vio los labios de Momoko el solo se trataba de detener para no hacer una tonteria

Masaru: me tengo que ir-dijo para irse lo mas rapido de ahi

Y asi paso como 2 meses conviviendo cada quien con esa persona, Kaoru ahora si se quedaba con Kojiro y practicaba deportes con el, pero mas futbol, Miyako y Makoto se habian hecho muy buenos amigos incluso en la prepa se hablaban y Momoko y Masaru de por si eran muy buenos amigos pero se habian vuelto otra vez mas cercanos mucho mas que antes.

ESCUCHA BECAUSE I MISS YOU DE HEARTSTRINGS

Kaoru y Kojiro jugaban un partido de futbol hib el que diera el ultimo gol ganaria, Kaoru tenia el balon y hacia trucos con el balon en eso Kojiro se interpuso en una de las patadas que daba Kaoru y se enrreraron y se calleron al suelo Kojiro sobre ella, Kaoru no sabia que hacer a tal cercania y Kojiro pues no se movia solo miraba a Kaoru

Kaoru: oyes parate no?-dijo nerviosa y un poco sonrojada

Kojiro: ooh si perdon-dijo sonrojado y se paraba mientras le daba la mano a Kaoru para que se levantara ella la tomo

Kaoru: nunca te han dicho que estas pesado-dijo burlona

Kojiro: em no-dijo indiferente- jaja oyes

Kaoru: mande?-dijo extrañada

Kojiro: vas a ir al baile de graduacion va ser en dos semanas

Kaoru: si lo se y no no ire no me gusta ir a esas fiestas

Kojiro: por que?, vamos sera divertido

Kaoru: no gracias, aparte no tengo pareja-decia divertida

Kojiro: y por que no le dices al chico que te guste

Kaoru: no podria-dijo con cara espantada

Kojiro: por que tiene novia?-dijo curioso

Kaoru: si algo asi-dijo triste mirando a otro lado

Kojiro: que mal eres una chica increible que mal que ese tonto no se de cuenta de lo linda que eres-dijo sincero

Kaoru:gracias, sabes ese tonto es...-dijo pero luego callo

Kojiro: quien es?, dime puedes confiar en mi

Kaoru:es...-volteo a otro lado sonrojada, vio sus cosas las empezo a rejuntar y volteo a ver a Kojiro el vio que ella estaba llorando- es...

Kojiro: Kaoru que te pasa?-dijo preocupado

Kaoru: Kojiro...-callo unos segundos pensando- eres tu-dijo para salir corriendo a lo cual Kojiro se quedo nomas impactado por lo dicho no sabia que hacer

Kojiro: KAORUU!-grito mientras agarraba sus cosas y salia en busca de ella, pero ella no estaba. Kaoru estaba en el autobus llorando y Makoto estaba a lado de ella

Makoto: no llores si?

Kaoru: lo he querido por 3 años y por mas que lo intente no lo puedo olvidar- decia con voz baja y con tristeza-y me dolio cuando supe lo de su novia y luego convivir con el fue como un sueño, sueño que ya lo he acabado.

Makoto: no te preocupes ese sueño veras que no se va a acabar-dijo mientras se levantaba y se bajaba del autobus

Miyako: hola Makoto mira hise este dibujo- dijo mostrando el dibujo

Makoto: waaah has mejorado mucho en estos dos meses-dijo viendo el dibujo que era un paisaje del fondo del mar

Miyako: gracias te lo devo a ti- dijo honestamente

Makoto: no hay de que-dijo nervioso

Miyako: oye Makoto vas a ir a la graduacion?-preguntaba

Makoto: creo que no Miyako-dijo mientras sacaba su material para artes

Miyako: por que vamos sera divertido!-dijo animando el espiritu

Makoto: no prefiero quedarme en casa dibujando-dijo ahora empezando a dibujar

Miyako: vamos si!-dijo agarrando las manos de Makoto y lo miraba a los ojos

Makoto: em lo pensare-dijo soltandose del agarre de Miyako

Miyako: genial!-dijo feliz-oye Makoto quien te gusta

Makoto: mm nadie-dijo pues la pregunta fue tan repentina

Miyako: vamos puedes confiar en mi

Makoto: aaa pues tu-dijo a lo cual Miyako puso cara sorprendida- por que te sorprendes eres muy bonita

Miyako: me sorprende tu sinceridad- dijo nerviosa y sonrojada

Makoto: si y lamento decirtelo asi y si se que tienes novio pero me gustas mucho Miyako-dijo agarrando las manos de Miyako ella solo se solto de el agarre de el y agarro su mochila

Miyako: perdoname, en verdad yo...-dijo para salir corriendo llorando-por que por que yo te amo Makoto solo que ocupaba esa confirmacion para saber lo que siento pero Otani que ago?!- pensaba Miyako llorando

Momoko: y bien Masaru verdad o reto

Masaru: Verdad-dijo bebiendo su agua fresca

Momoko: quien te gusta?-dijo a lo cual Masaru se empezo a ahogar con la bebida y Momoko solo le daba palmadas hasta que seso el ruido- estas bien?-dijo preocupada

Masaru: si, solo me ahoge un poco-dijo desviando la mirada

Momoko: aaah bueno, y quien te gusta-dijo con cara inocente

Masaru: reto

Momoko: que? dijiste verdad no se vale cambiar-dijo haciendo un puchero

Masaru: emm nadie Momoko entiede, ya me has preguntado eso cientos de veces-dijo fastidiado

Momoko: no lo haria si respondieras con la verdad

Masaru: te lo dijo el dia de la graduacion, mejor

Momoko: noooooooooo orita-empezo a gritar cosa que no le gusta Masaru

Masaru: no callate!-dijo enojado

Momoko: ahooooriiiiitaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba ella

Masaru: okey okey! me gustas tu! si! tu me gustas!-dicho esto Momoko se callo

Momoko: yo!?-dijo con cara sorprendida-pero Masaru tengo novio y es tu mejor amigo

Masaru: ya lose pero tu querias saberlo, no?-dijo mirando a otro lado

Momoko: si y Masaru...-dijo para voltear a la cara de el, pero el ya no estaba-yo tambien estaba un poco enamorada de ti-dijo susurrando pues el ya no estaba.

ESCUCHA YOUVE FALLEN FOR ME DE YOUGHWA

Ya habia pasado 2 semanas y hoy era su dia de graduacion, Kojiro no habia visto a Kaoru desde aquel dia tanto como Miyako y Makoto y Momoko y Masaru

Kaoru estaba en su casa ella era independiente vivia en un departamento muy bien arreglado y ella por ahora estaba en su mini sala viendo la tele, cuando su celular sono, decia desconocido asi que solo contesto.

Kaoru: bueno...-dijo mientras esperaba que contestaran pero no oyo nada asi que hiba colgar cuando oye la voz de alguien

Makoto: Kaoru soy yo

Kaoru: aah hola como conseguiste mi numero?-decia mientras agarraba una papita para comer

Makoto: eso no importa, oyes vas a ir a la graduacion?-dijo algo timido

Kaoru: no, por?-dijo sin darle importancia eso

Makoto: anda...vamos, se...sere tu pareja?!-decia algo nervioso

Kaoru: mmmm-decia con cara extrañada, mientras lo pensaba-esta bien

Makoto: genial!-decia feliz

Kaoru: no pudiste invitar a Miyako-dijo pues ya sabia sobre el y ella

Makoto: no, no la he visto y aparte no puedo amarla mas-decia triste

Kaoru: yo tampoco puedo amar mas a el-decia decaida-bueno bay yo llego alla no se te ocurra pasar por mi

Makoto: ni planeaba hacerlo-decia divertido

Kaoru: a bueno-decia divertida

ESCUCHA MORE THAN THIS DE KEVIN KARLA Y LA BANDA (ES UN COVER)

Ya era de noche en el mismo dia, Makoto llego a la fiesta muy bien vestido a lo cual llamo la atencion de cierta chica.

Me escuchas, tu me sientes, no puedo mas te veo en todos lados no aguanto mas, bailando tan solo orando para que el corazon puedas curar mientras camino siento que no soy el unico a quien vez no puedo mirarte y hablarte se...

Makoto hiba caminando y se sentia observado por ella y pues a el le ponia nervioso, pero lo disimulaba bien el solo llego a una mesa y se sento esperando a su acompañante.

Miyako cuando miro a Makoto y se sintio feliz he iba con Makoto, quedo ella enfrente de el como a unos metros de distancia y cuando hiba a dar un paso alguien la agarra del brazo y la abraza para luego darle un beso era su ex novio Otani

...que cuando el te abraze ya no se que are no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas, cuando el te bese se que morire no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas no puedo amarte mas

Miyako al ser besado por el, ella lo empujo.

Miyako: por que hiciste eso-decia enojada

Otani: por que tu eres mia-decia al oido de Miyako, ella solo lo miro con cara de odio

Miyako: yo no soy tuya entiende, no te amo!-decia mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Makoto el cual no estaba, el se habia hido de ahi y se habia ido a las canchas de ahi y estaba llorando.

Makoto: por que Miyako y enfrente de mi Miyako te amo pero este sentimieto me mata no puedo amarte mas-pensaba entre lagrimas

Kaoru por su parte llego hiba arreglada con un vestido negro con forma de corazon arriba, era corto le llegaba sobre los muslos de sus piernas, traia unos tacones de 8 cm de altura y su cabello alvorotado ahora estaba planchado al igual que su copete, estaba ligeramente maquillada sus pestañas con rime pues no necesitaba enchinarlas ella las tenia curveadas y con un labial rojo que le quedaba muy bien era muy hermosa lo que dejaba ver era sus curvas ya que ella no las mostraba pues ahora si, ella al llegar llama la atencion de varios chicos, pero ella busca a Makoto, el cual no lo ve.

Kaoru: aa donde estas?-decia en voz baja mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, pero luego le marco a su celular-donde estas Makoto?

Makoto: en las canchas tranquila voy para alla-decia triste a lo cual noto ella

Kaoru: no yo voy para alla tu estas mal verdad?-decia ella

Makoto: si estoy mal pero mejor te veo por donde estan los casilleros

Kaoru: si esta bien-dijo resignada, para luego caminar hacia donde habian quedado, llego y no habia nadie estaba sola, cuando ve que alguien se le acerca y ella lo mira desconfiada

Otani: hola linda, valla nunca te habia visto eres muy hermosa-decia coqueto pero ella solo le dio asco, el la agarro de la cintura y mientras acercaba el rostro al cuello de Kaoru, ella se lo queria quitar de encima pero el la estaba apretando ahora para no dejarla ir

Kaoru: porfavor dejame!-decia ella mientras trataba de quitarlo, pero no podia la fuerza de el era mas que la de ella, Kaoru tenia miedo de que algo pasara pero en eso ve que alguien golpea a Otani, Kaoru solo se deja caer, mientras ve a el chico que habia golpeado a Otani que por sierto quedo inconciente, el chico era nada mas y nada menos que...

Kojiro: estas bien?

Kaoru: si-dijo cortante a punto de levantarse e irse

Kojiro: por favor no te vallas-dijo tomandola de la mano

Kaoru: Kojiro yo...-

Kojiro: ya termine con Misa-dijo serio

Kaoru: oouh por...-hiba decir algo pero en eso llego una chica y se llevo a Kojiro a la fuerza

Kojiro: que quieres Misa

Misa: tengo que decirte algo-decia ahora lejos de Kaoru

Si fuera mas linda me verias sentiria que en tus brazos puedo descanzar somos tu y yo y nadie mas tu me salvas pero en cualquier momento se que te iras...

Kaoru solo se levanto y se fue afuera a ver a donde se habia ido Kojiro y ve que estan de la mano Misa y Kojiro y ve como ella lo abraza y le da un beso en los labios, Kojiro como esta de espaldas no ve a Kaoru, Kaoru por su parte solo se da la vuelta y choca con alguien era Makoto, ella al verlo lo abraza llorando.

Kojiro: que te pasa por que me besas!-dijo enojado- ya te dije no quiero ser tu novio

Misa: si lo se, solo queria un ultimo beso tuyo anda y ve por ella se que la amas-dijo ella yendose del lugar

...luego te veo caminar de la mano y con ella caigo de rodillas para orar diciendo cuando ella te abraze ya no se que are no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas, cuando ella te bese se que morire no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas

Makoto: quieres ir a las canchas-dijo acariciando el cabello de ella, ella solo mueve la cabeza diciendo si, ella ocultaba su rostro lloroso en el pecho de Makoto, el la abrazo por los hombros y mientras se hiban de ahi.

Kojiro por su parte se dirijio a los casilleros y vio que no estaba Kaoru asi que decidio ir a buscarla, Miyako tambien buscaba a Makoto y no lo encontraba por ningun lado

Mientras en la fiesta 3 personas pelirojas comian un desinteresado, otra incomoda, y otro feliz.

Dexter: oye amor vamos a bailar-dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendia a su mano ella lo miro le sonrio triste y acepto. Masaru se quedo solo y empezo a beber una cerveza, en eso una chica se le acerca

Misa: hola puedo tomar un trago contigo-dijo mientras agarraba una cerveza y la tomaba el solo la miro y luego volteo a otro lado

Masaru: te dejo Kojiro, Misa

Misa: algo asi se enamoro el de otra, y yo solo quiero que sea feliz-dijo con una sonrisa triste

Masaru: mmm supongo que tienes razon

Misa: quieres bailar?

Masaru: no gracias

Misa: vamos, siii-decia insistente ella se acerca a el y lo abraza-sabes eres un chico popular con exelentes calificaciones y por que estas solo?, no entiendo eres perfecto-dijo arropandose en el pecho de el, el solo se dejo pues a lo lejos veia a Momoko y Dexter besandose y le dolia eso mas queria que fuera feliz, asi que el hiba intentar dejar quererse por esa chica

Momoko cuando dejo de besar a Dexter se alejo un poco

Dexter: que sucede amor

Momoko: yo...-dijo pero luego desvio su mirada hacia Masaru y lo vio abrazado a esa chica y a ella se le rompia el corazon en mil pedazos-que pasa crei que tu estabas enamorado de mi, yo...soy una tonta-Momoko pensaba-yo te amo jeje-dijo mientras lo abrazaba

No encuentro la forma de decir quiero que te quedes junto ami y abrazarte una vez mas amor cierra tus ojos sienteme es esa luz que alumbra mi ser y por siempre brillara mi amor cuando ella te abraze ya no se que are no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas cuando el te bese se que morire no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas...

Miyako y Kojiro buscaba a una persona respectivamente

Miyako: talvez este en las canchas-dijo mientras se dirigia ahi al entrar se quedo donde estaba pues no espero ver lo que tenia enfrente. Mientras con Kojiro.

Kojiro: tal vez este en las canchas-dijo mientras se hiba a ese lugar, al llegar vio a una chica ahi parada en la puerta el se quedo detras de ella y luego miro hacia enfrente y el lo que vio tampoco lo esperaba...

Antes de que llegaran esos 2. Kaoru y Makoto se fueron a las canchas ella se sento en las gradas y al lado de ella se sento el, ella seguia llorando pero ahora era mas leve.

Kaoru: lo odio, me dice que termino con ella y luego lo miro con ella de la mano luego se abrazan y se besan-decia para romper el llanto otra vez-por que hace eso-decia mientras se tiraba al suelo y lo golpeaba

Makoto: no sirve de nada que te tortures-dijo tomando las manos de ella mientras hacia que se levantara y se sentara denuevo- sabes a mi me paso algo similar solo que no me dijo que lo habia terminado solo la vi besandose con el y pues yo me senti mal y me fui de ahi y me vine para aca

Kaoru: Miyako sin duda es bonita, pero que mal que no pueda ver lo lindo y buena persona que eres-decia mirando a el, el solo se sonrojo

Makoto: tu tambien eres una chica linda y muy increible-dijo ahora haciendo sonrojar a ella, Kaoru lo abraza, pero a lo lejos una chica rubia los veia y se le partia el corazon en mil pedazos y le empezaba a caer una lagrima

Makoto vio el rostro de Kaoru y ella a el se miraron unos segundos y se hiban acercando poco a poco hasta juntar sus labios en un beso, ambos se les cayo una lagrima al hacer esto y a lo lejos una chica y un chico los veian ella llorando mas y el con rostro sorprendido y sobre todo triste

...cuando ella te abraze ya no se que are no lo soportare (no lo soportare) por que no puedo amarte mas (no puedo amarte mas) cuando el te bese se que morire no lo soportare por que no puedo amarte mas no puedo amarte mas.

Makoto: perdoname

Kaoru: y tu ami-dijo ya al momento de haberse separado ambos pero no se pedian perdon ellos le pedian perdon a otra persona, ambos se levantaron y fueron a la entrada de la cancha ahi estaban Miyako y Kojiro

Miyako: no...-decia llorando

Makoto: Miyako realmente te amo

Kaoru: y yo te amo a ti Kojiro desde hace mucho tiempo- Kojiro se la llevo de ahi a Kaoru-en verdad lo siento

Kojiro: yo...no se que decir tu...me estabas empezando a gustar y...te queria decir que fueras...mi novia- Kaoru se quedo callada le sonrio, y le toco la cara.

Kaoru: No puedo amarte mas...-dijo iendose del lugar, Kojiro solo llora un poco y se tapaba el rostro pues nunca creyo que lloraria por esa chica

Makoto: realmente lo siento Miyako se que te dije lo contrario

Miyako: eso me duele y lo peor fue que te crei yo pense que me querias de verdadd yo me habia enamorado de ti!-decia triste pero firme

Makoto: no puedo amarte mas

Momoko: parece que te gusta Misa-dijo sentada al lado de el

Masaru: no me gusta ella

Momoko: ya no sientes nada por mi?-dijo sentada acompañada de Masaru

Masaru: los sentimientos no cambian de un dia para otro-dijo serio

Momoko: y Misa?-dijo confundida

Masaru: no puedo amarte mas-dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos, para luego irse de el lugar

TANTO TIEMPO ENAMORAD DE EL/ELLA YA NO PUEDO AMARTE MAS ME DUELE VERTE CON OTR Y QUISIERA ESTAR CONTIGO ABRAZARTE, QUERERTE, BESARTE PERO ESTAS CON ESA PERSONA ESTE SENTIMIENTO SURGIO DESDE HACE MUCHO Y TU NO TE DABAS CUENTA YO NO PUEDO AMARTE MAS.

BLOOPERS

Kojiro: te gusta venir a entrenar sola-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, ella al escuchar la voz del chico se sonrojo se volteo a verlo un poco con el cabello que algo le tapaba la cara

Kaoru: si y ya me voy-dijo para irse y pasar a lado de el, el la detiene, Kaoru espera a que el diga su linea, pero el solo se rie-se te olvido-dijo ella para reirse tambien

Makoto:a mi tambien me gusto pasarla contigo- penso sonrojado y empezaba a agarrar sus cosas

Miyako subio a su auto y lo encendio y penso-por que no le dijo Makoto que si quiere que lo lleve a su casa- dicho esto salio y se fue en busca de Makoto pero al entrar al salon no estaba-ooh- dijo triste, en eso un señor que era ayudante de Rioga el director entro con 2 cafes

XxX: señor aqui traje su cafe...ooh-dijo pues se dio cuenta de que estaban grabando

Momoko: vamos Masaru dime a donde iras

Masaru: pu..pues ire...-dijo algo nervioso

Momoko: ajaaa!-grito ella apuntandolo y se quedo asi por un rato- lo sabia ya se me olvido mi guion-dijo aun apuntando a Masaru

Kojiro: no te vallas!-grito algo alto, Kaoru se sonrojo por oir eso- porfa quedate quisiera que fueramos amigos-dijo sonriendo

Kaoru: no gracias-dijo para salir-por que amigos yo..yo te...- pensaba triste

Kojiro: o no!- dijo para agarrarla de la cintura y atraerla hacia el, y el se dio cuenta de que Kaoru lo habia pisado-Kaoru...-ella miro que habia pisado a el y rie nerviosa

Kaoru: aaay por favor no seas nenita-decia algo nerviosa

Kaoru:es...-volteo a otro lado sonrojada, vio sus cosas las empezo a rejuntar y volteo a ver a Kojiro el vio que ella estaba llorando- es...

Kojiro: Kaoru que te pasa?-dijo preocupado

Kaoru: Kojiro...-callo unos segundos pensando- eres tu-dijo para salir corriendo a lo cual en su corrido a la salida de su bolsa se cae una crema para manos, Kojiro la mira y se rie de ella

Makoto: no llores si?

Kaoru: lo he querido por 3 años y por mas que-decia pero fue interrumpida su parte, pues el autobus habia frenado de golpe haciendo elevar un poco a los chicos, ellos solo se rieron por eso

Momoko: y bien Masaru verdad o reto

Masaru: Verdad-dijo bebiendo su agua fresca

Momoko: quien te gusta?-dijo a lo cual Masaru se empezo a ahogar con la bebida y Momoko solo le daba palmadas hasta que seso el ruido- estas bien?-dijo preocupada

Rioga: me gusta esa escena, dejen escribo lo que diran ahora-dijo pues su idea era que no se agora, pero por alguna razon extraña el se ago con la bebida

Miyako: yo no soy tuya entiende, no te amo!-decia mientras miraba hacia donde estaba Makoto el cual no estaba, el se habia hido de ahi y se habia ido a las canchas de ahi y estaba llorando.

Makoto: por que Miyako y enfrente de mi Miyako te amo pero este sentimieto me mata no puedo amarte mas-pensaba entre lagrimas, Makoto era muy bueno se veia super aguitado pero de un momento se empieza a reir

Rioga: que te pasa Makoto

Kojiro: estas bien?

Kaoru: si-dijo cortante a punto de levantarse e irse

Kojiro: por favor no te vallas-dijo tomando el olan de el vestido, ella lo mira raro-no no es lo que parece-decia nervioso pues parecia que intentaba ver la ropa interior el solto enceguida el olan y salio corriendo

Kaoru: que bueno que te parto el corazon!-gritaba enojada

Kaoru: lo odio, me dice que termino con ella y luego lo miro con ella de la mano luego se abrazan y se besan-decia para romper el llanto otra vez-por que hace eso-decia mientras se tiraba al suelo y lo golpeaba

Makoto: no sirve de nada que te tortures-dijo tomando las manos de ella mientras hacia que se levantara y se sentara denuevo, Kaoru tenia cara de dolida y pues para Makoto pensaba que era muy buena actuando

Kaoru: me duele-decia adolorida

Makoto: eso no estaba en el guion-decia confundido

Kaoru: idiota! al golpearme las manos me dolio!-decia con dolor

Makoto: uuuuii-decia nervioso

Kaoru: y yo te amo a ti Kojiro desde hace mucho tiempo- Kojiro se la llevo de ahi a Kaoru-en verdad lo siento

Kojiro: yo...no se que decir tu...me estabas empezando a gustar y...te queria decir que fueras...mi novia- Kaoru se quedo callada le sonrio, y le toco la cara.

Kaoru: No puedo amarte mas...-dijo iendose del lugar, Kojiro se queda ahi la camara lo enfoca el estaba llorando

Rioga: Kojiro estas llorando, tu no lloras en esta escena?-Kojiro solo se tapa el rostro, Kaoru mira eso confundida con sus ojos hinchados y rojos, para luego reirse de el


End file.
